


El Modelo

by leli_lelo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Latin Hetalia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leli_lelo/pseuds/leli_lelo
Summary: El amor se presenta de muchas maneras. Esa vez, lo había hecho a través de una cámara al retratar una sonrisa única.





	1. Capturar una sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: decidí convertir este one-shot en una serie completa, por lo que arreglé un par errores y modifiqué detalles. Recomiendo releerlo para no perderse de nada.

Ese día, Manuel y su equipo de fotógrafos fueron convocados para tomar las fotografías que se usarían para la campaña publicitaria de unas de las marcas más importantes del momento. No podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba nervioso. ¡Trabajar con personas así era mucho reconocimiento!. A diferencia de sus compañeros, esta era la primera vez que Manuel trabajaba con gente tan importante.

El lugar donde sacaría las fotos se hallaba en el cuarto piso de un edificio en medio de la ciudad. En uno de los ascensores que utilizaron para subir estaban él y Catalina, su novia, junto a otros camarógrafos, cada uno sosteniendo una cámara con su enorme trípode.  
—¿Estás emocionado?— preguntó Catalina, sonriéndole. Se veía algo torpe con su enorme maquina entre sus débiles brazos.  
—Un poco, Catita.— mentira, estaba que moría.  
—Ya cálmate. Es sólo un modelito más.— Catalina, por más que prefiriese tomar fotos de paisajes para publicidades turísticas, ya había tomado varias fotos así.  
—Tienes razón.— sonrió coqueto mientras que su amada se acercaba más y más a su boca hasta depositar un rápido beso en sus labios.  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos se bajaron con lentitud, entre ellos Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, el dueño y director de la agencia fotográfica para la que la pareja trabajaba. Al verlo tan nervioso, con su actitud cariñosa y carismática de siempre, el hombre frotó los hombros de Manuel mientras sonreía amablemente.  
—Anda, hombre. No estés tan ansioso, que si lo haces bien vas a llevarte una suma importante.— dijo. Luego, desapareció entre la gente, repartiendo indicaciones y ánimos a su equipo.  
Ingresaron todos juntos al enorme set. Ver una habitación tan profesional intimidó un poco a Manuel, que miraba todo con asombro. Pantallas aquí y allá, sillones en cada esquina para la comodidad de quienes acompañasen a los modelos o a la gente del staff, ¡inclusive había una habitación privada para los maquilladores!. Era el sueño de cualquier modelo o, en este caso, fotógrafo. Al ver que el lugar era tan elegante, Manuel se sintió algo informal y fuera de lugar.  
No tuvo tiempo de seguir fantaseando, Antonio empezó a ordenar a cada uno de los fotógrafos y a apuntar los sets de iluminación hacia un simple banquillo que yacía frente a una pantalla blanca. Manuel comenzó a moverse cuando Catalina chilló en su oído.  
—No puede ser.— exclamó, mirando a una esquina del cuarto. Allá, sentados relajadamente en un sillón de cuero frente a una mesita ratona, dos hombres hablaban casi a los gritos entre risas y bromas.  
Uno de ellos era uno de los sex simbols de la década, Feliciano Vargas, un famoso actor italiano que empezó su carrera desde muy joven, la cual lo llevó a una vida de lujos. Con un caro reloj en su muñeca y la camisa semi-abierta, hablaba rápidamente y moviendo las manos como si nadie lo estuviese viendo. El otro era su clon exacto, luciendo ropas igual de caras que las de su acompañante, pero con un rostro serio y hasta aburrido o enojado. Los dos parecían estar tan envueltos en su conversación que no habían ni levantado la vista para ver al grupo de gente que entró en la sala.  
—Creo que me desmayo.— Catalina agitaba una mano frente a su rostro, luchando por respirar de una forma exagerada. Manuel podía admitir que estaba sorprendido de que alguien de tan alto calibre como él estuviese en el set, pero Catalina estaba sobre-actuando. Manuel rió, la abrazó por hombros y plantó un beso en su frente, todo para que apartase la vista del italiano.

  
Entre besos y caricias, ayudó a su Catita a acomodar su cámara junto a la suya. El taburete, solitario frente a la pantalla, ya se veía caro en sí. No se imaginaba cómo sería la ropa. Manuel estaba programando un par de cosas en su cámara cuando el modelo salió del cuarto de maquillaje junto a todo un grupo de gente a sus espaldas, entre ellos el diseñador de la marca que hoy el modelo lucía, Francis Bonnefoy, recién aterrizado de Francia. Antonio se le acercó con brazos abiertos y lo recibió como un viejo amigo. Gonzalez sabía algo de una amistad entre los dos, pero nada más que eso. Escuchó un par de risas y piropos burlones desde el sofá en la esquina del set provenientes del famoso actor, mientras su acompañante lo regañaba.  
—Ay, callate.— es voz suave obligó a Manuel a finalmente ver al modelo que se acomodaba en el banquillo.  
Al ver su mirada llena de seguridad y seducción y su figura esbelta y elegante, algo en Manuel floreció instantáneamente. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y como su labio comenzaba a temblar levemente. Su preciosura y delicadeza atravesaron su cabeza cual flecha. Lo miró cautivado con ojos enamorados.  
Tenía el cabello rubio como el trigo y la piel blanca con un leve bronceado natural. Sus ojos verdes se veían vibrantes desde la lejanía en la que lo contemplaba. Su cuerpo era un perfecto balance entre musculoso y delgado, dándole esa apariencia algo femenina. La forma en la que se paraba, la mirada con la que contemplaba las cámaras, lo profesional que se veía, todo parecía hecho para cautivar a Manuel.

Los maquilladores se alejaron del chico de no más de veinticinco años y comenzó la sesión. Manuel no sacó ni una foto durante un buen par de minutos por contemplar la belleza del rubio. Admitía que era bisexual, pero nunca se había sentido tan atraído a un hombre en su vida.

La voz de Antonio dándole indicaciones al chico mientras lo miraba por las pantallas de las cámaras lo sacó de su trance. Se arrodilló frente a su cámara, la cual estaba justo frente al joven. Escuchó como Catalina le susurraba en su oído lo precioso que era el modelo, pero no había tiempo para ser celoso, él mismo estaba halagando al joven en su mente.  
Su rostro estaba serio pero seductor mientras cambiaba de posición para las cámaras. Ocasionalmente se levantaba o le daba la espalda a las lentes para darles unos ojos un poco más misteriosos. Pero su rostro cambió a uno de asombro al ver a Manuel, todo nervioso sacando fotos con su ruidosa cámara. Era bonito, concentrado en él y sólo en él. Se le escapó una sonrisa enorme al sentirse halagado por las acciones de Manuel. El castaño se enamoró de como sus ojos se entrecerraban al sonreírle y de como sus dientes brillaban como perlas. ¿Le estaba sonriéndole a él? Sí, lo miraba fijo a él y a su cámara. Los ruidos mecánicos de las lentes retratando al modelo se hicieron más veloces y ruidosos, avariciosas por sacar una foto de esa pequeña señal de emoción. Pero Manuel ganó la carrera, tuvo la foto más perfecta de esa sonrisa blanca, en un primer plano.

Estuvieron tomando fotos y modelando por horas, hasta que Antonio se sintió satisfecho con los resultados. El modelo suspiró pesadamente y se bajó del banco para ir con el diseñador, quien lo abrazó y felicitó. Al alejarse, se dirigió hacia el par de hermanos en el sofá y se recostó junto a ellos mientras el dichoso Feliciano Vargas comenzaba a hablarle. Escuchó a alguien 

  
Mientras todos empezaban a desarmar su maquinaria, Manuel realizó en que probablemente nunca volvería a ver al rubio, a ese hombre que le robó el corazón en el acto. Algo en él se partió, pero no entendía qué. ¡No había intercambiado ni una palabra con él! ¿Qué hacía que estuviese tan enamorado de él? La última imagen que tuvo del modelo fue la de él dormitando junto a sus hermanos acostado en el sillón mientras Manuel se marchaba por la puerta junto a todo su equipo.

* * *

 

Justo como Antonio había prometido, por el correo llegó la revista donde sus fotos serían lúcidas. Catalina la llevó a la sala de estar que compartían, emocionada por ver las fotos. Se sentó junto a su novio en el sofá y abrieron la revista. No se molestaron mucho en ver las fotos en sí, si no más bien en los créditos, buscando sus nombres. Reconocieron varios; Miguel Alejandro Prados, María de la Coromoto Paéz Miranda, Catalina Gomez. Y finalmente, José Manuel Gonzalez Rodrigez, y encima del suyo el del modelo, Martín Hernandez, tan hermoso como su portador. Subió la mirada para ver, nada más y nada menos, la única sonrisa captada en cámara de toda la sección de la revista. 

  
Aunque, a su vez, esa sonrisa sería su perdición. Cada vez que la viese, sería ver al único e inalcanzable hombre del que se enamoró, allí plasmado en el papel para siempre. Serán noches y días de pensar en Martín Hernandez como el amor que nunca podrá ser, de cuestionarse si él sintió algo por el fotógrafo o no.

Del otro lado del hilo, la historia no era muy distinta.


	2. Desconocidos conocidos

Martín se contempló en el espejo durante unos segundos. Su cabello rubio se veía algo seco; sus pestañas no eran lo suficientemente largas; su nariz seguía chueca, de alguna forma. Podría seguir nombrando todo lo malo que veía en su cuerpo, pero decidió darse la vuelta y poner algo de música de su celular. Baladas con un regusto a rock, esas que te hacen llorar mientras bailas desaforadamente eran sus favoritas para cuando necesitaba desconectar un poco. Se recostó sobre su cama obligándose a olvidar esa imagen errónea de si mismo. Pensó en la sesión de fotos de aquella tarde, en sus hermanos riendo, en Francis elogiándolo, en ese lindo fotógrafo castaño. 

 

Se concentró en ese rostro y en cómo lo miraba escondido detrás de su cámara. La forma en la que lo observó hizo que algo floreciera dentro suyo. No era la frívola mirada del fotógrafo que busca el ángulo más favorable, si no una profunda que lo contemplaba a él como persona, no como producto. La recibió como una vieja sensación de la que se había desacostumbrado, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo miró como a Martín Hernandez, y no como a una carita bonita? Quería más de esos ojos asombrados, quería tenerlos sobre él para siempre.

 

La pregunta era, ¿cómo?

 

* * *

 

 

Al tener la revista en sus manos, no pudo evitar saltear el resto de las publicaciones, necesitaba encontrar el nombre del castaño lo antes posible. Analizó cada una de las fotografías, intentando adivinar cuál podría haber tomado el chico. Finalmente, se cruzó con una tomada de frente en la cual sonreía tan ampliamente que opacaba la ropa que procuraba vender. Debía ser esa. El nombre José Manuel Gonzales Rodriguez yacía debajo del suyo en una esquina de la página. Sintió que hallaba oro al leer esas seis sílabas. Las releyó hasta que el nombre se impregnó en su mente.

 

José Manuel Gonzales Rodriguez, José Manuel Gonzales Rodriguez, José Manuel Gonzales Rodriguez.

 

Intentó buscarlo en Instagram, pero ninguno de los perfiles que encontraba parecían ser lo que él buscaba. Pensó en contactar a la agencia de fotografía, pero tampoco conocía cual era. Se sintió impotente y frustrado, ¡necesitaba volver a verlo ya! Arrojó la revista a una esquina de la sala de estar con un fuerte gruñido. José Manuel Gonzales Rodriguez, o “Manu”, como él lo apodaba, parecía haberse disuelto completamente de su vida, dejándolo sólo con un recuerdo que se iría desvaneciéndose lentamente. Quería sentirse amado por esos ojos aunque sea una última vez.

 

Se vio obligado a olvidarse de él durante esa tarde, debía concentrarse en ir al gimnasio.

 

* * *

 

Un par de semanas después, Martín se hallaba en una mansión enorme llena de gente en hermosos vestidos y hombres con trajes de marca. Por su parte, él lucía una camisa negra semi-abierta con unos pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo. Tomaba vino de su copa mientras conversaba con quien se aproximase al sillón donde se sentaba. Mujeres solteras buscando un amante, representantes de marcas interesados en él, periodistas curiosos; todos iban y venían constantemente a hablar con la celebridad.

 

La fiesta se trataba de una organizada por la revista que publicó unas fotografías suyas unas semanas atrás, esas malditas imágenes que lo arrastraron a un amor frustrado sin final feliz. Manu, ¿qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará dormido? ¿Estará de fiesta con sus amigos? ¿Estará con su novia (si es que tenía una)?

 

Ninguna de las anteriores: Manuel estaba entrando a esa misma mansión de la mano de Catalina y seguido por una parte del equipo de fotografía. A sus espaldas escuchó a Miguel y a María hablar de lo asombroso que era ese lugar y de lo sofisticadas que se veían todas las personas. Manuel estaba muy perdido en sus propios pensamientos como para acotar a la conversación. Tomó una copa llena de champagne de la bandeja plateada de un mesero que caminaba frente a ellos. No estaba acostumbrado a esa bebida tan cara, sin embargo se la bebió de dos largos sorbos. Catalina caminó junto a él por el lugar mientras hablaba de trivialidades. A Manuel no le interesaba saber su opinión sobre los candelabros, ni sobre la envidia que sentía al ver la joyería de las mujeres; pensaba en su amor platónico y en si había alguna posibilidad de reencontrárselo en ese lujoso lugar.

 

—Manuel, ¿me estás escuchando?— preguntó su novia con el ceño fruncido, el castaño contestó con un ademán afirmativo. A Catalina no le gustó nada eso.

Hace un mes que el castaño se comporta así con ella. Frío y desinteresado, sus besos le sabían forzados y carecían de ese amor que los caracterizaba tanto. Decidió que ya había sufrido demasiado, no pensaba seguir siendo dejada de lado por quien se suponía que debía ser su novio.

—Oye, ¿qué tienes?— la mujer se frenó en seco frente a él. Fue la primera vez en toda la noche que Manuel se digno a verla a los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo aburridos que resultaban ser luego de ver unos tan vivaces como los de Martín.—No dejas de comportarte como un niño borde conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas? No me pasa nada.— él era consciente de la forma en la que se comportaba, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia quería pelear con Catalina. Aún la amaba, demasiado, pero se dio cuenta de que ese amor podía ser opacado.

—Nada, siempre todo es “nada” contigo, ¿no?—soltó un suspiro enojado, explotó—Manuel, me tienes harta de todo esto. Ya no eres el chico del que me enamoré. Ojalá algún día ames a una mujer tanto como para no aburrirte de ella.—se apartó de él con lágrimas corriendo su maquillaje. No se molestó en correr tras ella, ¿con qué punto? Catalina sabe lo que quiere, y Manuel perdió su puesto en esa lista.

 

Entonces se halló sólo en una mansión abarrotada de gente y con una copa vacía en la mano. Contempló como Catalina de acercó al grupo, el cual se alejaba hacia otra dirección mientras parloteaban. Manuel no se negó cuando un mesero le ofreció llenar su copa con más de la bebida gaseosa. Caminó en dirección contraria de sus compañeros, no tenía la intención de cruzárselos en lo que restaba de la noche. Prefería divagar distraído, mirando el nítido suelo de baldosas blancas y como las mismas reflejaban la silueta de su zapato de charol.

 

Perdido y sin rumbo, se acomodó en un sillón negro alejado del resto de la gente. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajase y tomó el último trago de su segunda copa. Jugueteó durante un tiempo con la última gota que quedó abandonada en el fondo hasta que decidió sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo. Lo hizo mientras observaba un grupo de gente que entraba a la habitación. Hombres con trajes que costaban una fortuna y relojes que brillaban en un muñeca, mujeres cuyos vestidos amenazaban con tocar el piso y una cabellera rubia en el medio, perfectamente imperfecta. Manuel supo por esos ojos, por ese físico y por ese rostro serio que la persona que marchaba dentro del cuarto era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Martín Hernandez.

 

En una mezcla de nervios, emoción y miedo, su celular cayó al piso con un sonido estruendoso. Un par de las personas que entraban al cuarto se giraron para mirarlo disgustados por su acto de torpeza, pero los únicos ojos que importaron fueron los verdes, los cuales se abrieron en sorpresa al verlo allí, encogido de la vergüenza, al castaño que pensó que no volvería a ver jamás. Fue entonces que los dos se miraron fijamente y de dijeron con los ojos todo lo que soñaron con decirse. Una sonrisa de incredibilidad se escapó de los labios de Hernandez.

 

Finalmente, Martín pudo volver a ver sus ojos y Manuel, su sonrisa. 

 

El castaño se incorporó con la intención de decirle algo, aunque no supiese qué, pero Martín siguió caminando, siendo arrastrado por el grupo de personas ansiosas por hablar con él. En contra de su voluntad, Martín se apartó una vez más de Manuel. Quedó allá sentado comiéndose sus propias palabras viendo cómo el rubio abandonaba el cuarto.

 

Manuel volvió a desplomarse en su asiento y, pidiéndole a un mozo que le sirva más champagne, pensó en que esa noche no podría empeorar.

 

* * *

 

Mientras una joven pelirroja le hablaba, Martín pensaba en cómo quería que se calle de una buena vez. Sin embargo, ella seguía diciendo cosas que no le importaban, rodeados de gente que no le importaban, estando en un lugar que no le importaba. Quería salir corriendo de allí en ese mismo instante y buscar al castaño que, inesperadamente, se hallaba en ese mismo lugar, escondido de su vista. Pero tenía una reputación que mantener, al fin y al cabo de eso se trataba ser una figura pública. Su teoría era que los famosos ganaban tanto dinero debido a la naturaleza consumista del público. La gente quiere saberlo todo sobre todos los famosos, y cuanto más dinero les den las corporaciones, las figuras estarán más dispuestas a revelar su privacidad hasta el punto de saturarse de tanta atención y de dañarse a unos mismos mentalmente. Sabía mucho del tema, antes de zambullirse en el mundo de la fama pensó que ese sería un buen tópico para su tesis. Ahora, eso era sólo un recuerdo vago.

 

Ya harto de la mujer, se disculpó amablemente y se retiró de su lado. Hace ya media hora que no veía al castaño, ni tenía idea de dónde podría estar. Sin embargo, no le importaba si tenía que revisar cada una de las habitaciones si eso significaba poder verlo otra vez. Esquivó persona tras persona con la excusa de que se dirigía al baño y emprendió su búsqueda.

 

Revisó cuartos, baños, rincones y hasta la pista de baile y, cuando los sitios para buscar comenzaron a agotarse, lo encontró en uno de los balcones que daban al patio trasero, mirando la piscina de un brillante azul. Sus cabellos castaños se movían con la brisa fría. El aire estaba levemente teñido por el olor al cigarillo del casi extraño que suspiraba melancólico el humo que inhalaba. Cuando solía estudiar, Martín fumaba para calmar sus nervios. Ahora sólo podía satisfacerse de vez en cuando con un cigarro de marihuana en alguna fiesta alocada.

 

Ante el ruido de la puerta, Manuel se giró curioso. Sonrió para si mismo al verse frente a él. La ansiedad de ambos se disipó cuando se reencontraron y se sonrieron como un par de enamorados. Se tomaron unos minutos para contemplarse entre ambos, siendo finalmente bendecidos por ese segundo de privacidad.

 

—Hola, Martín.—dijo.

—Hola, Manuel.—respondió.


End file.
